


Lace and Ribbon

by justkidnow



Series: New York Longing [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Nude Photos, Pedophilia, Pervert Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkidnow/pseuds/justkidnow
Summary: Levi finds the nude photos and keeps them.  Nico is compared to a nine year old girl.





	

“Well since you're so persistent about staying here, go clean for me!” Levi sneered with irritation, “Start with the bedroom why don’t you.” 

 

The demands were rather fair, if you looked at them really. Nico was the one out of the two with the lack of energy and motivation. Levi had every right to boss him around, even if he was paying half rent. 

 

It had been one week and the kid hadn’t moved his ass and Levi just couldn’t strain himself anymore with the busted leg and thinning patience.

 

Levi had expectations.  And he expected those expectations to be met exactly how he asked. Simple.

 

And Nico, at the moment at least, wasn’t meeting any of them.

 

When Nico remained sitting on the sofa, even after all that bickering, Levi felt his blood go hot, boiling beneath his warm skin.

 

Stubborn brats like these set him off more than anything else.

 

“You're the one who begged me to let you in, so this is the price.” It was nearly impossible not to scream at the boy but in his head, Levi knew that’s what he wanted.  

 

A reaction.

 

_Attention._

 

And what a reaction Levi gave.

 

Nico, at last, stood from the sofa.   His teeth clenched together in bothersome.  As he got up, however, Levi’s eyes caught two pieces of paper slipping out from his back jean pocket, falling to lie on the fabric of the couch.

 

The boy didn’t seem to notice as he walked towards Levi’s bedroom with arms crossed.  For some reason, Levi refused to let him know either. 

 

 _So,_ Levi waited for the boy to get out of sight before reaching and grabbing the papers with no shame.

 

It took no time for Levi’s throat to clench, eyes widening with fascination when seeing the paper’s.  

 

Papers? No. 

 

They were both pocket sized photos, black and white.  Glazed as a finish.  Professional.   _Very_ professional.

 

The best way Levi knew how to describe them would possibly be ‘body photographs?’

 

Well, that’s all there was in the photos.  They were both faceless and really only showed the back of someone’s bare body.  

 

Looking at first, the majority of the space pictured a small hourglass waist from the side.  Black lace concealed whatever was lower.  Then nothing else was shown.  Not even anything higher than mid spine, which seemed to be poking from the thin skin ever so nicely.   

 

Levi just couldn’t pry his eyes away.  It was his first time seeing something as mesmerizing as this.  The skin in the pictures was so flawless.  The detailing in the lace underwear shaped the person’s body in a way that made Levi want to _touch_ them.  

 

The second photograph didn’t help either.

 

The other was nearly the same, only two small wrists were pulled together in a darkly shaded ribbon, their ass bent over more making it pop, like their spine.

 

The photos were awfully feminine which made Levi question who the photos were of.   It wasn’t very strange though that a boy Nico’s age would carry these around either. Oh Levi was just beaming with curiosity.

 

All of a sudden, Levi heard a loud echoing thump, startling him out with his wondering. 

 

He wasted no time shoving the laminated photos in his coat pocket, standing from the couch.

 

“What was that?” Levi yelled, starting for the bedroom door.  

 

Nico immediately peeked from the door frame and waved a hand at Levi, “Nothing, nothing,” He ran a hand through his hair, looking at Levi innocently, “go to work,” 

 

Levi sighed and shook his head.  His fingers brushed over shiny photos in his pocket and he decided he really wanted to leave. Right at that moment.

 

“Alright.” He agreed, “ I’ll be back at around eight.  Behave yourself while I’m gone.” He instructed

 

The boy nodded quickly and they exchanged goodbyes before Levi exited the apartment, Nico locking the door behind him.  

 

~

 

Being distracted with perverted thoughts while having hyper children scream and yell in the background wasn’t the best combination.  

 

All that was on Levi’s mind where the photos. 

 

 _The photos. The photos. The photos._

 

The incredibly sexy _photos._

 

Not even the yelling children could keep his thoughts off of them, even if they did give him a pounding headache. 

 

He sat on a high chair behind his candy shop counter and debated whether he should give them up. 

 

Maybe if he handed them back and pretended that he had found them when he arrived home Nico wouldn’t suspect anything…?

 

No, that wouldn’t work. Not in a million years.  

 

But what else was he to do with them? 

 

“Mr. Ackerman?” A small girly voice averted his attention, “Do you have any more sugar lolis?” 

 

A 9 year old girl with dark brown curls, sat swinging her legs in the tall chair against the counter in front of him. 

 

Levi lifted his head and a smile grew on his face, making way towards her, “What was that dear?”

 

The little girl, (Coney was her name as he recalled),  pressed her palms against the granite and leaned close to Levi’s face, her brown eyes blinking happily at him, “Sugar lollipops!!”

 

Levi chuckled and nodded understandingly, wasting no time before turning around to the shelves of candy filled jars. He searched for the one of sugar lollipops then picked a few different colored ones. Then, he flipped and handed them to the little girl who flashed him a toothy grin.  

 

She took them with joy, her eyes glowing with excitement as she dropped a few coins into Levi’s hand to pay for the candy.

 

“Thank you!” she beamed with a wave, hopping off the chair and walking out the door with a group of her friends who had been waiting outside for her

 

Waving back with a smile, Levi set an elbow in the counter and watched them leave from the glass door.

 

Coney was a cute little girl.  She had  that visited Levi’s shop multiple times, mostly on the weekdays after school as she had once told him. 

 

It was this time however, that Levi noticed something a little different about her. Not necessarily a change, but something that  caught his attention. 

 

And it was all because of that stupid fourteen year old in his apartment.  

 

Straight to the point-

 

They had the same _eyes._ The same thick chestnut _hair._  An identical _smile._

 

But Nico’s was so much more menacing.


End file.
